Gambler Squadron
The 21st Fighter Squadron "Gamblers" is part of the 56th Operations Group at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona. It operates the General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon aircraft conducting advanced fighter training for the pilots of the Republic of China Air Force. Prior to reforming at Luke in 1997, the 21st Tactical Fighter Training Squadron operated McDonnell F-4E Phantom IIs at George Air Force Base, Califonia until 1993. Mission The 21st Fighter Squadron "The Gamblers" operate the Block 20 F-16A/B for the Republic of China Air Force, under a three-year pilot training program called "Peace Fenghuang." This is the only squadron at Luke Air Force Base to operate the original F-16 variant. The squadron is to: * Hone combat skills for ROCAF and USAF pilots to peak readiness. * Build lasting friendships for ROC and US National Security interests. * Preserve ROCAF and USAF resources for combat taskings. * Enhance quality of life and promote personal and professional growth. History Training at Luke The squadron was reactivated in August 1996 to train ROCAF F-16A/B crews at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona. Empty hangars were refurbished and aircrews were pulled-in from other units on base. By January 1997 several F-16A/B block 20s had been delivered and the first training flights began for the Republic of China Air Force crews. The program became known as Peace Fenghuang which is Chinese for "Phoenix." Twenty of these aircraft were initially made available, but the numbers have fluctuated over the years, mostly less aircraft for training. Although flying what could be considered an older version of the F-16, it is more advanced than most other Falcons being flown from Luke. As the first block 20s was only rolled off the production line at Fort Worth, Texas in July 1996, these aircraft had not been tested like other blocks before going to an active training unit. Two aircraft were sent to Edwards Air Force Base, California, for testing while training continued at Luke. Because of this, in the early years the unit liaised with Lockheed frequently. Training in the 21st Fighter Squadron is a combination of classroom time and flying. For students, the flying involves amassing fifty flights, starting with basic maneuvers to more advanced combat in both aerial engagements and bombing tactics. A program to train instructor pilots is also in place. The first class of pilots graduated in July 1997 and the first instructor pilots graduated in June 1998. The China-America War In 2019, the Peace Fenghuang program was interrupted when the ROCAF suddenly pulled their crews from the base. Most of the American instructors and trainees were left clueless. They only found out through an emergency briefing that China declared war on the US. Due to the state of war, 21st Fighter Squadron was put into active duty. Only a handful of those at base were pulled into action, leaving behind some of the greener trainees and the instructors to finish training them. Active duty roster: * Cpt. Jake "Aragorn" Lonergan // Gambler 1 * Cpt. Chris "Crossfire" Johnson // Gambler 2 * 2nd Lt. Ralph "Ray" Woodrow // Gambler 3 * 2nd Lt. Seth "Saber" Hunter // Gambler 4 * 2nd Lt. Devon "Slapshot" Rhodes // Gambler 5 * 2nd Lt. Keiko "Kari(udo)" Nakamura // Gambler 6 The Gambler pilots pulled into combat was stationed aboard the USS Enterprise alongside Warbird Squadron. They got teamed up for almost every mission during the war. The two-squadron formation was so successful that they ended up pushing the Chinese into defense. Sometime in the later stages of the war, Gambler Squadron was shot down by a Chinese superweapon; a flying fortress equipped with burst missiles. They ended up captured and put in POW camps. During their stay behind enemy lines, the Gamblers learned that the Chinese thought the Americans started the war by bombing their coast cities. The Gamblers managed to escape during a bombing raid of a nearby city. Despite protocol to go straight back to base, the Gamblers was intrigued and did a bit of investigation. They discovered that the bombing raid was done by a squadron of F-4s, F-80s and F-86s marked with American roundels. A rogue American squadron, since none of the Armed Forces branches use those aircrafts anymore. Someone was setting up the two countries against each other. Lineage * Constituted as the 21st Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 5 October 1944 ** Activated on 15 October 1944 ** Inactivated on 15 October 1946 * Redesignated 21st Fighter-Day Squadron on 26 August 1954 ** Activated on 11 November 1954 ** Redesignated 21st Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1958 ** Inactivated on 15 March 1959 * Redesignated 21st Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 27 October 1972 ** Activated on 1 December 1972 ** Redesignated 21st Tactical Fighter Squadron on 9 October 1980 ** Redesignated 1st Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1983 ** Inactivated on 28 June 1991 * Redesignated 21st Fighter Squadron and activated on 1 November 1991 ** Inactivated on 31 December 1993 * Activated on 8 August 1996 Assignments * 413th Fighter Group, 15 October 1944 - 15 October 1946 * 413th Fighter-Day Group, 11 November 1954 * 413th Fighter-Day Wing (later 413th Tactical Fighter Wing), 8 October 1957 - 15 March 1959 (attached to Sixteenth Air Force after 14 March 1959) * 35th Tactical Fighter Wing (later 35th Tactical Training Wing, 35th Tactical Fighter Wing), 1 December 1972 - 28 June 1991 * 363rd Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 November 1991 * 363rd Operations Group, 1 May 1992 - 31 December 1993 * 56th Operations Group, 8 August 1996 - present Stations * Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina, 15 October 1944 * Bluethenthal Field, North Carolina, 9 November 1944 - 7 April 1945 * le Shima Airfield, 19 May 1945 * Kadena Airfield, Okinawa, 21 November 1945 * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, 29 January - 15 October 1946 * George Air Force Base, California, 11 November 1954 * Moron Air Base, Spain, 11-15 March 1959 * George Air Force Base, California, 1 December 1972 - 28 June 1991 * Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, 1 November 1991 - 31 December 1993 * Luke Air Force Base, Arizona, 8 August 1996 - present Aircraft * Republic P-47 Thunderbolt (1944-1946) * North American F-86 Sabre (1954-1956) * North American F-100 Super Sabre (1956-1959) * McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II (1972-1991) * Fairchild Republic OA-10 Thunderbolt II (1991-1993) * General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon (1996-present)